In general, a mobile terminal is registered with a Mobile Switching Centre (MSC) which is associated to a Home Location Register (HLR) and a Visitor Location Register (VLR). The MSC is responsible for providing end-to-end connection including routing calls and messages and the like call related services between the registered mobile terminal and other mobile terminals and/or other telecom devices. The MSC is associated with predefined location from which location of the registered mobile terminal is identified based on which particular mobile related services are rendered by the MSC to the registered mobile terminal. When the mobile terminal is present within the registered network, then the mobile terminal is considered to be in home location/network. In such a case, the mobile terminal is authorized to receive mobile related services as per subscriber plan contained in the HLR. As and when the mobile terminal moves out of the predefined location of the MSC, then the mobile terminal is considered to be in visitor's location i.e. the mobile terminal is in other MSC of a network. In such a case, the mobile terminal is rendered with mobile related services as per subscriber roaming plan contained in the VLR of the other MSC. Each MSC is configured with a recorded server and/or media server which are configured to play announcements in a preconfigured language during certain scenarios. FIG. 1 shows a conventional method illustrating hiding of location information of a called party. Considering, user 1 is a called party and user 2 is a calling party calling the user 1. Assuming, the user 1 is using a mobile terminal 1 which is registered with network 1 having MSC 1 and HLR 1/VLR 1. Now, assuming, user 2 tries to reach user 1 who is busy or not reachable due to network disconnection. In such a case, user 2 receives an announcement from network 1 i.e. from MSC 1. Considering, user 1 is roaming and is registered with network 2 having MSC 2 and HLR 2/VLR 2. Then, user 2 receives announcements from network 2 i.e. MSC 2 when user 2 tries to reach user 1. For example, the announcement is received in “First” language by mobile terminal 2 from the network 1 which is preconfigured with “First” language.
In a scenario, considering the mobile terminal 1 is in visitor's location (roaming) and is originally associated to the MSC 1. Consider, a MSC 2 in the visitor's location is connected to the mobile terminal 1. Now, assuming, other mobile terminal 2 tries to reach to the mobile terminal 1 and considering the mobile terminal 1 is busy with other calls and/or not reachable to the other mobile terminal 2. In such a scenario, the MSC 1 of the mobile terminal 1 reroutes the call of the other mobile terminal 2 to the recorded server and/or the media server of the MSC 2. Then, the recorded server and/or the media server plays an announcement to the other mobile terminal 2 in a language as preconfigured with the MSC 2. For example, considering the announcement recorded in the recorded server and/or the media server of the MSC 2 is in “Second” language. Then, the announcement is played in “Second” language to the other mobile terminal 2 by the recorded server and/or media server of the MSC 2 associated to the mobile terminal 1 while roaming. In such a way, the location of a user of the mobile terminal 1 is identifiable by user of the other mobile terminal 2. That is, user of the other mobile terminal 2 identifies that the user of the mobile terminal 1 is outside the state/original location and/or nation.
In one conventional method, location of the user of the mobile terminal is identifiable from the language of the announcement being played. In other words, any person can know location of the user just by calling the user. In such a case, probability to identify location of the user is high. Further, any person can intrude to privacy of the user even when the user does not intend to disclose the location information to other persons.
In one conventional method, an intelligent network is configured with Service Switching Point (SSP) and/or Service Control Point (SCP) which are used to connect to a language database. The SSP and/or the SCP determine calling party and provides announcement in a preferred language thereby hiding location information of called party. However, the conventional method does not enable the called party to determine what kind of announcement the calling party must receive. The conventional method provides the announcement in a language preferable to the calling party instead of the called party whose privacy i.e. location is required to be hidden. The connection with corresponding network is set up by SSP and/or SCP whereas rerouting number in respect of the called party is still visible to the calling party. In such a way, privacy of the called party is always intruded/compromised and is never been secured from being revealed.